


He's So Thrilling // Drarry

by saturnstiic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Blowjobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Drarry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harco, Healer Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Pining Harry Potter, Smut, St Mungo's Hospital, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnstiic/pseuds/saturnstiic
Summary: Draco Malfoy, St Mungo's top healer, has never felt so unprofessional before.  Ever since Harry Potter fell victim to King Witzport, Draco was been trying desperately to remain as Harry's healer and only his healer!How bizarre would it be to have relations with a patient?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	He's So Thrilling // Drarry

"This won't be the end." The dark voice muttered. Everything was dark, the stone floor beneath him was icy. He counted his breaths and tried to move, even the twitch of a finger would give him hope; but it was as though his body wouldn't, or couldn't, follow his orders. After a while, he finally managed to open his eyes, yet he couldn't see anything. The man crawled like his life depended on it, as it probably did. His eyesight blurred, but not because tears were welling up. Everything became fuzzy; then he saw nothing at all. His consciousness was floating through an empty space filled with a thick static. Throughout the inky space his heartbeats pounded loudly, echoing in his ears, alongside fading pleas for help.  
Feeling in his body drained away until finally all was black.  
Why was he not being killed yet?

-

Draco looked down at his clipboard. Today had been a long day. An incredibly exhausting, boring day. He had assisted his first patient of the day, Sophie, which had been quite easy. Next, Draco had helped a little girl called Anna. Then there was Theodore Nott, which brought quite a few memories back to him. Draco scanned his clipboard, a small gasp leaving his lips as he read the words; "Harry Potter".

Harry Potter? Of course, he was at battle with that guy; King Witzport. He's basically Voldemort 2.0. He sighed, Harry was the most Gryffindor person he'd ever met. Draco stepped in the elevator, reading all the information about this 'unfortunate mishap'.  
"Mr. Potter, whilst in battle blocked fellow Auror Ronald Weasley from an unknown spell the caster had created. It is unclear whether the wizard casting the spell knew its effects." Draco 'tut-tut' ed as he left the shaft to the fourth floor. He turned immediately, room one. The blond was nervous, he could see Hermione and Ron sitting by the bed. Of course, they were there. He slowly opened the door.

"Hello, My name is Healer Malfoy. This must be Harry Potter?" He raced over the last two words, embarrassed about the feelings rising inside of him.

"Is that Malfo--"

"Draco. It's Draco, Ron." Hermione gave him a look, before out-stretching her hand. Draco took it, thankful that she may be able to control the boys. "It's lovely to see you again." She smiled. He coughed.

"Yes, quite. So, would I be able to ask you some questions?" They nodded. "Mr. Weasley, did you hear the name of the spell from the caster?" Draco tried to focus on his clipboard, avoiding their eyes.

"No... but, it was long..." Oh, what a big help Weasley. Draco scribbled 'lengthy' down on the paper. After asking a lot more questions he finally turned to the patient, Saint Potter. His face was like stone, he hadn't moved at all. Another nurse came in and announced that visiting hours were over. At least he wouldn't have to deal with Granger and the Weasel once more.

Draco would now have to do some tests, he looked for a seat but discovered that there were none. As he had transfigured Hermione and Ron's seats into vials for medication. Draco had completely forgotten the fact that he needed a place to sit. With a low, uncomfortable sigh, he sat down on the surprisingly comforting bed, his hand gripped the unconscious man's. His hand was warm; which was a good sign, though when he tried to let go Harry had trapped his hand in his. He awkwardly left it there as he checked a few more things.

"Parkinson!" He yelled, minutes later a short, black-haired girl came in. "We need blood tests for the complete blood count and electrolytes, glucose, thyroid, kidney and liver function, and brain scans so we can see if there's any damage to the brain itself or the issue. If anything is wrong, then we'll use magic. Yet, we don't know if a spell could somehow affect Harry." She nodded and left. Draco tried to get his hand to his side, but he was forced to continue to stay there. Had the grip gotten tighter?

-

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." A short, old man smiled cheerfully at them both.

"Good afternoon, Sir," Hermione said back, gripping her husband's hand.

"We have gotten the results back and it seems as though the spell casted on Potter has affected him mentally. This would mean we could only heal him the 'muggle' way, he would need a personal healer who would act as a therapist, nurse, and friend." Said the particular healer that was unfamiliar to the Weasleys.

"..." Hermione decided for a moment to make an obvious decision. "Could we get that for him?"

"1000 Galleons." After nearly zero debate, the gold was given to the man. "Now, the only healer that knows anything about muggle cures and mental health is Malfoy. You probably met him when he did the checkups on Mr. Potter." Ron and Hermione nodded, they both shared the same feelings; one hundred percent mixed. Would Draco be rude to them? Or would this be a good thing since he knew Harry?

Rude or not, the blond git was what Harry needed. If his childish behaviour got in the way of work, then that was his problem. But still, it may be a worry.

"What the Healer will need to do is; befriend the patient, so they'll feel the slightest bit more comfortable to talk to them. Some of the Healers fail to intrigue the client, that has never happened to Mr. Malfoy. Trust us, he's in good hands."

-

A million thoughts raced through the dark-haired boy's head. Where was he? Where were his glasses? Had something happened? Obviously... And why was his hand so warm?

"Oh! Mr. Potter, your glasses." An adorable voice said it was familiar though. He was handed his spectacles, then immediately tried to get up. A sharp pain rushed through his head. He cursed and felt a movement in the palm of his hand, like a jolt upwards.

"Sir-- Harry, head pains, is it?" The person said, Harry slowly nodded his head. Squeezing whatever the hell was in his hand. "Would you mind letting go of my hand, so I could get something to help?" They asked this made him squeeze tighter. Earning a cute yelp from the guy, it seemed, sitting next to him. Harry heard a door open, annoying.

"Drac-- oh..." The new-comer seemed surprised. "does he even know it's you?"

"No...uhm, could you pass me that green potion?" He could hear it being passed over, Harry wanted to see what was going on. But it felt impossible like his brain wouldn't let him. A door closed and it was just him and the cute boy, probably a healer. "Could you- uh- open your mouth? You need to drink this."

He did soon enough, after figuring out where the vial was. Instantly, he felt normal... -ish. He could open his eyes and speak! But Harry felt sad, really sad. He hadn't felt this way since eighth year. When the war had ended, people didn't talk to him. He felt alone. Like he wasn't worth anything. Harry groaned as he felt a hand pressing against his chest.

"Shoot, sorry." The voice said.

"W-where am I and who are you?" Harry said after a few minutes of silence, he squeezed his hand to get his attention.

"Can you open your eyes or do I have to tell you?"

"I feel a little tired, but I'll try." He said, slowly, he blinked his eyes open. Harry looked to his left and realised; damn, this was a hospital! He turned to his left; damn, that healer looks good... Wait. Why was he in a hospital? And why was he holding the healer's hand? He stared at the person next to him for a moment longer.

"Draco! Draco Malfoy! Oh shit -" He let go of the other boy's hand.

"What? What's wrong?" Draco asked calmly, smiling softly at the sick boy lying on the bed.

"You look... adorable," Harry said, gasping after the words fell out of his mouth.

"Thank you, I suppose, I'll be back in a moment." Malfoy stood up and walked out of the room. Harry stared at his palms, feeling the warmness of the hand that once held his. Draco's soothing voice lingered in his mind, no matter how hard he tried to shake it out. The room was large, a painting of a boat on Hawaiian waters sat on the middle of the tiled wall. The door opened and Draco stepped back inside.

"I have a couple of questions, would you care to answer?" He asked, sitting back on the mattress with Harry.

"Sure." He replied, brushing his fingers over Draco's leg. Malfoy coughed and asked the first inquiry;

"What's your name?"

"Harry Potter, you know that."

"Are you in any pain?"

"Er -" Harry was slightly embarrassed. "My head... and I guess my dick." Draco scribbled the information down, trying to stay as professional as possible.

"Are you sexually active?"

"No," Harry said, Malfoy wrote that too "I'm surprised you didn't laugh at that."

"Do you know where you are right now, Mr. Potter?"

"At a hospital... ?"

"So, no memory loss." Draco sighed in relief.

"Mhm. And I'm lucky, too. I wouldn't want to forget a pretty face like yours." Harry mentally punched himself, why did he say that?

"Pity," Draco said "I'm not as... 'pretty'... as I used to be."

"Look in a mirror, Malfoy. You're still just as gorgeous as the day I met you."

"Why do you care?"

"I think you're beautiful." Harry stated, staring out the window and wishing he was in any other place than there at that moment.

"Aren't you straight?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I'm bisexual." Harry said.

"Okay, well, I'm gay."

"Good to know." Harry said. Draco stared at him, very confused.

"Er- alright then." Malfoy stated. God, that was awkward - he could practically smell the sexual tension. He couldn't tell if he liked it for not. Wait, no, no. Of course not! That'd be unprofessional and he obviously wouldn't have a chance with Harry fucking Potter. He sighed, writing down a few more things. Draco got up, about to leave the room before he got stopped by Harry's deep voice. "Thank you, Mr. Potter." His face turned slightly pink.

"You can call me Harry, you know?" Harry smirked at him.

"Thank you, Harry. You're handsome yourself." He turned back towards the door, before being interrupted again.

"Can't you stay?"

"Why would you want me to stay?"

"Because you're gorgeous, and I already miss seeing your face." Harry explained. Draco went back over to his bed, sitting near the end. Until Harry pulled him into his arms.

"Mr. Potter, as a heath-care professional I strongly advise that you–"

"Shut up, you dork." He muttered, kissing his forehead. Draco did what Harry told him, turning bright red as his head was pressed against his patient's head.

-

"Draco!" Pansy yelled down the corridor, seeing her friend rather urgently look through cabinets.

"Pansy! Hello! Where's my diary?" He shouted back, not taking in account that other healers could hear them.

"Right here!" She held the small book up and Draco's face dropped.

"... You didn't read it, did you?"

"I did, may I recite my favourite page?" Pansy opened the diary, scanning the pages until she found the right one

"No!–"

"'What on Earth is going on with me? A crush! On a patient! I'm such a terrible Healer, I should be fired immediately!'" Pansy giggled, basically screaming the words.

"The whole hospital doesn't need to know!"

"'He's so... thrilling... Fuck! Am I in love?' Who is this about, Draco?" She raised her brow.

"Er, nobody."

"Wait a minute... Harry P–"

"No!" He covered his ears, awfully embarrassed.

"Ooh! 'Potter - why does he make me feel so good? And so beautiful? It's completely unprofessional.'" She mocked. "So you're in a relationship with your patient? Wow."

"I am not! Shut up!" He snatched the book out of her hands and walked away, heading towards room one where Harry was. Draco sighed as he opened the door, shoving the diary immediately upon a small desk before walking over to the bed. "Mr. Potter, how are you today?"

"I'm great, now that you're here. Also kind of horny." Harry winked, shoving his glasses on so he could see Draco's perfect face. The blonde coughed, accio-ing a clipboard over.

"Now, I think I've found the reason why you're so confident."

"I've been confident?" Harry raised his brow.

"Are you always that charming?" Draco copied his expression.

"... No." His face fell, sighing.

"Exactly. Anyway, the potion that I gave you when you woke up has a view side-effects. One in which was confidence." Draco shrugged, scribbling a few words down on the clipboard which Harry couldn't see.

"Ooh. Right. I feel very confident actually, so confident that I want to ask you something." Words just seemed to be spilling out of Harry's mouth. Uh oh. He wasn't ready to ask Draco this question.

"And what would that be?" The blonde looked up at him.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Immediate silence. Eyes widening. Red faces.

"Wh–... what?"

"You heard me." Harry raised his voice slightly. Draco stared at his patient, not knowing what to say.

"I... it seems highly unprofessional to have relations with a pati–" He began to ramble, but got cut off.

"It's a yes or no question." He groaned.

"Uhm... yes!" Draco said quickly, very flustered. "But, I–"

"No 'but's. Kiss me."

Draco approached Harry's bed, getting on his knees on the floor beside it. Draco moves his head closer to Harry's. Harry sits frozen, from both fear and excitement. He leans in, so his foreheads rests against his. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking. 

"Thank you," Draco says in barely more than a whisper.

"For what?" Harry replies, his voice low and husky.

"For being you." His voice wavers, exhilarated from the tension between them.  
Draco gently leans in and kisses Harry's warms lips. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Harry holds Draco's head in his hands and pulls him into a fiery and passionate kiss. Draco's hands work their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique.  
Harry's hands venture over his curved body, exploring. They pull apart and open their eyes. They stare at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Harry's full of wonder and love, Draco's full of curiosity and passion. No words are spoken but a story worthy of them is communicated. Harry leans in and softly kisses up and down Draco's neck. He lets out little whimpers of anticipation. Harry works his way back to his tender, smooth lips. As they kiss Draco stands up, hopping onto the bed and laying on top of his strong, muscular body. He runs her lips up his neck and lands a loving and intense kiss on his lips. "Ha-Harry..." Draco whines, trying to stay quiet.

"I've waited years for this, don't try to stop me." Harry muttered, unbuttoning Draco's shirt as he said this. Potter flipped the two of them over, so that he was on top of Draco. Unable to do anything else, Malfoy bites his lip to control the noise. As more of his pale, scarred skin became exposed, Harry became more and more grateful for this. He noticed what the scars were from -- what happened in the bathroom. As he fiddled with the last button, Harry leaned over and kissed along the thin cuts upon his chest. "You're so beautiful, Draco. I'm sorry I did this to you." He spoke between the kisses he pressed.

"It's– it's fine. Fuck..." Malfoy replied, though it was hard to continue focussing on what Harry was saying anymore. He just fell deeper and deeper into a pit of pleasure.

"Are you a virgin, baby?" Harry asked as he began to pull off Draco's trousers. The blonde nodded weakly, his face turning red with embarrassment. "Damn, it's a turn on that I'm your first."

"Shut... shut up, Potter. Just, do it!" Draco mumbled, attempting to cover his face with his hands. Before he could, though, Harry pinned them above his head. He leaned in, their foreheads grazing one another's.

"Do what?" Harry asked in a demanding tone.

"Fuck me...?" Draco replied, almost as though it were a question. Harry loosened his grip, raising a brow.

"What was that? You seem a little unsure." That was when Draco decided that he would attempt to become a power bottom. Note; attempt. He pulled his hands away from Harry's, wrapping his fingers around Harry's clothed length which was tenting within his pants.

"I want you to take this," Draco whispered, wondering how Harry was that big. "and shove it up my arse. Thanks."

Harry smirked, tossing his boyfriend's trousers across the room and pulling at his boxers eagerly. As soon as Draco's cock sprung free, the blonde closed his legs together tightly. This only made Harry smirk wider, watching his boyfriend tense.

"I knew it," Harry stated. "I knew that every part of you would be just as beautiful as your face."

"Harry, you're such a big sap." Draco whimpered, calming down as soon as Harry leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"How can I not be? I'd do anything to make you feel good. Speaking of which..." Potter chuckled, slipping off the pants of his Auror robes so he was only in his boxers. Draco gaped, staring at the budin his boyfriend's pants. Merlin -- how was he supposed to fit that in his arse? Draco should know about medical stuff, shouldn't he? This is medical! "Take them off for me, will you, baby?" Harry asked, his husky voice making Draco fall even deeper into his horny trance. He nodded, fiddling with the band holding the fabric up. Harry groaned quietly, thrusting his hips forward. Not wanting to keep him waiting, Draco pulled down the material and almost choked. Harry, slightly amused with the look on Malfoy's face, thrusting his hips again. Draco's eyes widened, biting his lip. Harry then wrapped a hand around his base, stroking his length. "You wanna suck, dollface?" Draco looked up at him, unsure of what to say, so he just shrugged. Harry pouted at him, cupping his face and asking him; "Want me to teach you?" In which Draco nodded.

He guided his boyfriend's head towards his throbbing cock, opening his jaw softly and admiring his soft lips before he continued. How did he become so blessed? He was about to destroy his boy's innocence, and it felt so great. Draco leaned in, his lips enclosing around the tip of his cock. Harry groaned as the blonde took more and more of his length in his mouth. Harry’s hands found their way to the blonde’s hair, tugging desperately on the strands.

“Good boy…” Harry muttered as Draco began to bob his head. None of them heard a quiet knock at the door, before it was opened by none other than Pansy. She gasped.

“What are you two doing?” Pansy yelped. Draco pulled away, his eyes widening as he tried to come up with an excuse.

“Blowjobs are a form of stress relief! This is what Harry needs, right, Harry?” He replied.

“You can call me daddy, sweetheart.” Harry winked.

“...Right, Daddy?”

“I’m out! I quit!” Pansy screamed, throwing her clipboard on the floor.


End file.
